


Delightful Sin

by axentis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, ITS NOT FINISHED, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos, but like, holy fuck i couldnt finish it after i wrote one of the lines, i just.... the world needs to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axentis/pseuds/axentis
Summary: Oh geez, Lance is horny. Wow, what else is new?





	Delightful Sin

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words. i wrote this in like february lmao

Slav aims his seductive gaze at Lance from across the room. “Out of all the incarnations of you in every alternate universe, you are the one I would most like to have sex with,” he says plainly, and Lance _shivers_. Slav looks at him with the same intensity he reserves for machinery and all of it goes straight to Lance's thingie, popping upwards like an eager puppy.

“Yes please,” Lance moans, his breath suddenly coming fast despite the fact that they hadn't started doing the do yet.

Slav saunters forward closing the gap between him. His alien whiskers quiver faintly, and Lance's mega hotrod quivers along, like snake hypnosis, but slicker. Slav places his hands on Lance's biceps and Lance can feel the unspoken strength in his skinny arms. So _skinny_ , yet so _strong_. Lance wants him, he wants him so bad it almost hurts. While Lance has an epiphany, Slav pulls himself up to drape across his shoulders, cursing his small stature all the way. He prays out loud that Lance isn't a size queen, but Lance doesn't seem to notice him speak, so caught up in how hard his baton was.

“Hello,” he says into Lance's ear, accent thick and sexy. “Are you still in this universe?”

Lance blinks, taking his mind off his throbbing hard pole. “... yes?”

“Hmm. Good, because I know you are eager, but I will only fornicate with thee if you agree to my one condition.”

Lance is so turned on. “Oh, bring it on, _please_.”

“I have a friend from another reality who would like to join in too.”

Lance becomes harder, if possible. If not, he remains at a constant rate of hardness. “Yes. Definitely, please, yes, yeah, yup, I want this so _much_.”

“Alright,” Slav replies with a wave. “Come on in.”

An odd yellow sponge appears out of nowhere, materializing in the center of the room, naked save his shorts. “Hi, everybody!” The sponge exclaims. Lance suddenly recalls its name from his youth - Spongebob, his mortal archnemesis and childhood sweetheart. _Early_ childhood sweetheart, he means. Vague memories of making out with the TV screen at age two rush him, but instead of smothering the thoughts, he lets it go straight to his already aching garden hose.

_Straight_ , he thinks hazily, _haha. You’re such a good comedian, Lance. You should do stand up. Like your sexy arrow is doing now. Standing up._

“Ha ha,” Lance says out loud. Boy, is he turned on right now. Is it hot in here or is it just him?

He eyes Spongebob’s luscious holes - no, it’s not just him. Spongebob eyes him back, sultry and wet, water leaking from his open pores, and _god_ , does Lance just want to rub his body wrench against Spongebob’s moist surface.

His super soaker throbs once more, and Lance needs no more initiative.

His dick is ready.

 

**Author's Note:**

> after the wet and sultry line i couldn't keep writing. how the fuck am i supposed to top that line?


End file.
